An air-conditioning device conditioning air in an indoor space has been known (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The air-conditioning device includes an outdoor unit and an indoor unit which are connected together through pipes. Operation of the air-conditioning device is controlled by a controller. Patent Document 2 discloses the provision of a suction air temperature sensor that is used to measure the temperature of air taken into the indoor unit.